Finding the right path
by Mid9ight0Wolf
Summary: There is another vampire with Laurent, Victoria and James. She getting tired of being who she is, or what she is. There is only so long who can enjoy living forever until it becomes to much. You want a change. Starts of near the baseball scene. 1st book wont be long. Oc/Jasper? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I decided to start fresh, deleted all my twilight fanfiction's of my USB and started from scratch.**

**Description****: Start's at the part where Victoria is leading the human's in the wrong direction.**

**Disclaimer****: i do not own Twilight, Blah, Blah, Blah.**

**OC; Vera, Part of James Coven and has more then one power.**

**Rated T for now. **

**The first movie will only be about 8,000 words because my character doesn't have a major part in the first one but it be longer in New moon and Eclipse.**

* * *

Vera sighed as she watched the humans below her, her eyes shot towards her coven. James the leader of their coven was smirking as he watched the humans chasing after Victoria. They had been passing through a small town, Forks and they had caught the scent of other vampire's in the area which set James mind on meeting them but they had ti get rid of the humans that were following them. Victoria, James mate was leaning them east while they waiting in the trees.

Crouching next to her was Laurent, the only one who she could actually talk to without having the urge to snap his neck. Most of the time Vera had no clue why she stayed with them. They were all covered in dirt, they clothes had dried blood but James was the worst, he always like playing with his victim's and Vera felt sorry for the old man they had killed near the boats.

Vera was the oldest vampire out of the coven and she had been with them for two centuries now. The only things she remember from her human life was her name: Vera Stone and that she was born in Texas, Kentucky but other then that, there was nothing else. She couldn't remember her parents name or if she had any siblings.

The very first months of being a newborn was harsh, she had been taken and placed in a newborn army but she had spent her time working to the top until she was second in command but then Vera had found out that there was other vampires living in the human world without being noticed. It had taken years but she had managed to defeat her leader but she had a huge amount of guilt afterwards.

All the newborns having seen their leader dead had fled, they were newborn and had no control over their lust for blood. It was a tough year, all the bodies piling up until suddenly their was no mention of it anymore, they either learned to control themselves or was killed. They were some good people and they all dis-served to have a chance at life.

Vera had no clue how old she was exactly. She had guess roughly about over 500 years old but not the exact date, it was one thing she had no reason to keep account on and had easily forgotten it but her vampire life was becoming dreadful. She watched humans slowly age before dying and new one's arising. She watched as carriages and horses slowly turned into cars, Wood cabins slowly turning into brick buildings. The clean fresh air slowly becoming a fowl taste.

Everything was changing, everything except her. And the other Vampires. And she hated it.

A slight push from the side awoke her from her memory lane to see Laurent pointing towards where James and Victoria now stood holding a baseball in his hands. Finally taking a deep breath as she opened her senses to hear the sound of a bat slamming against a baseball. It seemed they had found the other vampires and from James smirk they were going to be heading towards them.

Vera jumped down from the tree, her bare feet slamming against the ground. They were all bare feet, having no point in wearing shoes. Vera's long black air blew in the wind, it was one thing she had tried to change but she guessed that the frozen body didn't allow any proper changes. She remember having killed a couple on their honeymoon before hiding in their cabin.

She had planned to dye it a dark blond colour but first she had cut it so it went to her shoulders but about a minute later, it grew back to it's long length, reaching mid way. Vera had ignored it choosing to still dye it but that plan had failed as well. About 2 hours later she had been standing in front of a mirror watching as her hair slowly turning back to the dark black it original was.

It had costed to broken mirror's and a door. Vera just wanted a change and it wasn't allowing her but the one thing she did have control over was her clothes. She was currently wearing a light brown top with a snake design curling around her waist while wearing heavy baggy black pants. It was slightly like James pants but her's had more chains dangling down, she enjoyed the rattling sounds they made when she moved.

Laurent was wearing simply black pants with a long leather brown jacket with no shirt, he had long thick dreadlocks that were near enough the same length of her own hair. James had stolen the jacket from the boat victim and had the same pants but less chains. He had short dirty blond hair which was pulled back into a tight pony tail. Victoria had a light pink shirt with a large piece of wool wrapped around her neck with dark green slender pants. Victoria's hair was a light ginger colour as it curled around her face.

Snapping out of her thoughts as the baseball went soaring pasted her head before Laurent quickly snatched it. She had zoned out on what James was saying but she was fairly certain on what was going to happen. Many time's when they meet other's James made Laurent be the leader so that James could fully assess them. He was a tracker.

Most vampire's bring a gift into the world and James gift was being a tracker, as soon as he has someone's scent then he could easily find them. Victoria's gift was she could get out of any tight situation, Vera had never actually seen it but it was apparently her gift. Laurent was one of the vampire's that didn't have a gift but he was still an extraordinaire fighter.

Vera gift was complicated. James and Victoria only knew about her one gift and that was being able to touch someone and see the whole past in a matter of seconds but Laurent was the only one that knew about her second gift. She could control fire, it was uncommon for a vampire to have more then one gift and that was why she kept it to herself. Laurent had only found out by accidentally, he had been ordered to find her and had come across her playing with a small flame.

He had kept the secret through out the years and she was internally grateful.

* * *

**A/n There you have it, the very first chapter. Let me know what you think please.**

**Read & Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here is the second chapter. As I said before I'm going by the movies but this fict will be really short. Only about 4 chapters because its not the main part of my character. In new moon and Eclipse she will be in them more so it will be extremely longer. **

**Thank you for the reviews, I had only expected about 2 reviews but I got 6, yah.**

Lightbabe; Thank you for taking the time to review. XD

Jesskalynn4: Here is the baseball scene. It's short and I apoligize for that but I have big plans for my character in new moon. Thank you for the review.

Hypersreak: Yes, they were in separate armies and there will be more about that in the second fict. I just thought that Jasper, Peter and Charlotte can't be the only one's that were left from the war but my character is much older then Jasper and Maria so her army would be different. Thanks for the review.

X Blue Eyed Demon X: I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review and I hope this chapter keeps you interested.

Thunder: No need to wait any further. Thanks for taking the time to review.

Ema333: It's continued and thank you. Thanks for your review and I hope you continue to read.

* * *

They were moving now, heading towards the sounds, if she didn't know about vampire's then she would of said it was to boulders clashing together. They were silently as they continued their trek until the sound of the game disappeared. Speeding forward before they entered the clearing to see a large group together.

It was odd seeing so many vampire's together in one place. The biggest Vera had seen was five vampires but they coven had eight vampires but their eyes were different to their's. Instead of a dark blood red it was a slightly orange mixed with yellow colour.

It was the first she had ever seen of their kind. They all slowly moved forward, Laurent in the lead, She was walking on his left while James and Victoria were on Laurent right as they came to a stop in front of the coven.

"I believe this belongs to you" Laurent spoke as he lift up the baseball with three fingers.

Vera was running her eyes over the many vampires but what shocked her the most was the small human and judging that James hasn't made a move towards her, he hadn't noticed it. Her bright red eyes landed on a male figure that was holding onto a metal bat. They was a slightly pull from the chest which caused dis comfort, placing a hand over the spot where the pain had been,

The move had captured the male's attention, golden eyes staring at her. Vera stood there frozen as they continued their staring contest but she kept an ear turned to the conversation between Laurent and the unknown vampires.

Laurent threw the baseball towards the pale blond man who seemed to be the leader of the coven. The man was quick to catch it before nodding his head.

"Thank you" It was simply but Vera could detect some distaste in his voice.

"I am Laurent. And this is Victoria and James. And this….is Vera" She felt their eyes on her but never once looked away from the male.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family." Vera wished he would tell her the unknown males name.

"Hello" Laurent questioned, it caused Vera to smirk. Only Laurent would say hello to a coven.

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us." The leader, Carlisle spoke. She could feel Laurent staring at her, in times they were always together to comfort each other, their had full trust and protected each other. They were quick to learn that James and Victoria only looked out for themselves.

"Our Apologies." Laurent looked between his coven. "We didn't realize the territory had been claimed."

"Yes, well, we maintain a permanent residence nearby." That had Vera turning her head to face Carlisle with shock covering her face. She had never meet any vampire that was actually living in a town, they normal stopped to feed before moving forward.

"Really?" Vera questioned which received a sharp glare from James, he would probably shout at her later on but she was more interested in this strange coven of vampires. Carlisle could see general interest in the vampire's eyes. He gave her a small nod before turning back to Laurent.

"Well, we won't be a problem anymore. We were just passing through."

"The humans were tracking us, but we led them east" Victoria announced as she moved slightly closer towards the coven. "You should be safe" It was a whispered but they all heard it.

"Excellent"

"So, could you use four more players?" There was excitement in Laurent voice as Vera chuckled, for some unknown reason as a human Laurent had been obsessed with baseball and now he was getting the opportunity to play. Vera watched as the strange coven all turned to face Carlisle. "Come on. Just one game."

Carlisle sighed as he looked between his family before nodding. "Sure. Why not?" He flicked the baseball around in his hand for a moment. "A few of us were leaving. You could take their place. We'll bat first." Carlisle announced before throwing the baseball in Laurent's direction.

Vera was quick to grab it as she sent Carlisle a smirk. "I'm the one with the wicked curveball."

"Well, I think we can handle that." The male she had been staring at before spoke, she could sense a slight Texas accent before the big male next to him started chuckling. She smirked before shooting him a wink.

"ohhhhh" Laurent clapped his hands before him and Vera both turned away chuckling. Laurent pushed her slightly to the side ignoring Victoria and James. "We shall see." She whispered finally taking her eyes of the male.

They were going to enjoy this game. Vera was unaware of the pair of eyes that had still not moved from her figure until Carlisle clasped a hand on his shoulders before they turned towards their truck. Laurent and Vera has been talking about who was going to be where, when a loud growl filled the air. Spinning around to see James and Victoria crouching while the family was growling and hissing at them with the human standing behind them.

It seemed James had been quick to figure it out. Vera was quick to disappear before James figure was soaring in the air and a moment later crashing against a few tree's, the thunder blocking the noise. Vera stood in front of Carlisle and his family, her teeth bared as Victoria slowly backed away. James was quick to return, glaring at Vera.

"They brought a snack." he growled, his anger boiling while trying to figure the easiest way of getting to the human.

"A human?" Laurent questioned as he stood behind James and Victoria, not moving as he kept his eyes on the small human that was hiding behind the coven.

"The girl is with them, James. Leave her be!" Vera demanded, she knew the torture the girl would be put through. She had watched James do it before. Ripping a girl away from her family, making her believe she had gone crazy before slowly dying in a Asylum. "I think it's best if we leave"

"I can see the game is over." Laurent spoke, breaking the silent's before taking a step back. "We'll go now." He turned to James and Victoria who were still crouching slightly while sending sharp glares between the vampires and Vera. "James! Victoria!"

It took a moment but James finally stepped back while Victoria let out one more hiss before following James actions. They were quick to head back into the forest leaving Laurent and Vera behind with the strange vampires.

Vera turned round to face Carlisle and his family, she sent them a small smile before throwing the baseball back. The tall skinny blonde vampire caught it. She didn't waste any time before spinning around and heading towards where James and Victoria had escaped with Laurent following behind her. She could feel a pair of eyes on her but Vera didn't turn around, they were different and it confused her.

* * *

After the years she had spent as a vampire, she had thought she had figured everything out about vampires but seeing a coven with golden eyes and befriending a human were confusing for her. They were willing to risk themselves to protected a blood bag.

They started running as there figures disappeared into the woods. The scent of James and Victoria still fresh in the air, they both started following it until the scents split up. Vera turned towards Laurent with a slightly worried look.

"He's going after the human?" Laurent was staring into the forest trying to catch sight of James and Victoria before giving a sharp nod. If the mates had split up, it meant that James was playing a game and he wanted them to have nothing to do with it. "We got to warn Carlisle, Laurent. You know James, Remember the last human. Please…Laurent.." She begged, The guilt was still eating at her on how she stood by and watch James play with the human.

Laurent was quiet as he stared at her, the years they spent together taught him a lot about Vera, She was a true vampire. Took what she wanted and when she wanted it but the guilt would always pile up after each human to the point where it was Laurent that was keeping her sane.

He let his hand slid through her long black hair, the first time he had done that was when Vera had been starving, it was her punishment for disturbing James plans and she had attacked a young boy that was no older then 12. She was his only friend and Laurent most of the time hated the good side of her, it always put her on the bad side of James but he still nodded.

A true smile graced her face before she started running, following the scents of Carlisle and his family. They mostly all spited up but Vera and Laurent stuck on Carlisle scent until they came to a large building, most of the walls were made out of glass.

They wasted no time with knocking but they were welcomed with the sight of three growling vampire's. Vera stood there waiting for them to calm down while Laurent moved his hands into the air to show they meant no harm.

"We here to warn you about James and Victori…" Laurent was interrupted by the front door slamming open once again but this time showing the human with the four other vampires. The one holding the humans hand was quick to crouch in front of her baring his teeth with the other bug butch vampire following his example. Only the small pixie vampire and the male she remember stood there calmly.

"Wait!" Carlisle pushed past Vera and Laurent as he placed a hand on the vampires shoulder. "They came to warn us about James." The two vampires pulled up so they were standing but she spotted the arm wrapped tightly around the humans waist, it seemed they still didn't trust them.

"This isn't our fight, and Laurent has grown tired of his games and I…. I hate the outcome on what happens to the human." She watched the small pixie one flinch slightly but she chose to ignore it. "But he's got unparalleled senses, absolutely lethal."

"I've never seen anything like him in my 300 years." Laurent commented as he stepped closer towards Vera encase.

Vera would have agreed with Laurent if she hadn't of been alive longer, they were much worst things then James but his emotions made him even more lethal.

"And the woman, Victoria, don't underestimate her." Laurent moved towards the front door before pushing it open slightly but Vera didn't more at all. "I've had to fight our kind before." She didn't even need to mention that, her whole body was covered in bite marks and she had a noticeable one on her chin from the army. It always seemed to scare any other vampires they meet. "They're not easy to kill but not impossible."

She sighed softly, running a hand through her long black hair. James might not be that important to her but she had been with him and Victoria for awhile now and the through of them dieing hurt but she didn't want another human, another family to suffer at James hand.

"Tear them apart and burn the pieces. It's the only sure way to kill them." She muttered before quickly following Laurent out of the house and leaving the strange vampires alone.

Carlisle watched silently as Vera and Laurent left the house, they was something different in Vera and it made him curious. They were quick to move towards the garage, collecting their equiment before placing each item in the three cars.

"Bella will come with me. Jasper and I will drive her south." They were going to split up and hopefully lead the tracker away from Bella. "Also Vera will be following" That grabbed everyone's attention.

"We have to kill her as well" Edward demanded, the pain at the through of his Bella dying or being captured by James and Victoria.

"No! She means no harm. I seen it, she only wants to protect Bella, Edward." Alice was trying to reason with him, the vision had showed Vera simply following them towards phoenix but she never intervened and Laurent was no where to be found. "She's important to Jasper" Jasper who had been at the time placing bags into the back of the cars, dropped everything before moving towards Alice.

"What have you seen?" He questioned, he finally had a chance to understand why he felt a pull towards her.

"She's your m…." But she never got to finish as Edward decided to interrupt.

"We can't trust her Alice. She was running with James, she could be in on his plan and…I can't read her mind." Carlisle turned towards his son.

"You mean, like Bella?"

"No, There was a faint buzzing sound but there was nothing else." He sighed softly as he rubbed his forehead. With Bella it was different and he enjoyed the silent but with Vera it worried him, with her being an unknown vampire in their area, they had no clue if she was on there side or not.

"Either way, we have no choice but to trust her and Laurent, they had gone out of their way to find us and warn us about James and Victoria." Carlisle walked way, indicating it was the end of that discussion. Edwards arm tightened around Bella before turning back to Alice.

He was going to listen to Carlisle and hope that they hadn't place their trust on the wrong vampires.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading and I hope you take the time to review.**

**Question: Who is your favourite character in Twilight?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Wow, Thank you for the reviews. Didn't expect that many.**

** .1884: **Thank you for the review and Sam is a good choice. Jacob is 50/50. Lol

**Jasper'sGoddessofWar: **Haha I can tell by your name which is awesome. Thank you for reviewing.

**Lightbabe: **Well can't blame him. He relies on his gift to much really. Hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review.

**Izzywizzyx: **Thank you for the chapter and yeah the wolf pack is pretty awesome.

**Thunderr: **Ah yeah she wanted Bella to have something she can never have. Thanks you for reviewing. XD

**hilly butt: **I'm glad it brings you joy. Lol. Thank you for the review.

**Guest: **why thank you and I will. It was a shame Laurent had to die in the move, he was a pretty awesome character. Thank for your review.

**Hypersreak: **I understand but Edward relies heavy on his gift and if he can't read an unknown vampire he will do anything to protect his family and also in the movie Alice was able to block her thoughts from Edward but I didn't get to much into it because this is still like the introduction for my character. Didn't want to have to much Cullen in this at the moment. I love it when he is all in command, so hot but I probably would not be able to stand his ability, to have everyone's emotion surrounding you. Anyway thank you for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**X Blue Eyed Demon X: **Well I'm glad you loved it and thank you for taking the time to review.

**M0nsters: **Well I hope it lives up to your expectations and I'm glad you love it. They are incredible in their own way. Thanks you for your review J

**Meklitt: **Seth I find adorable, always wanting to help and Jasper is just simply Hot! Lol. Thank you for the review.

**Ookami-46: **Thank you for taking the time to leave a review and I will. (:

**WOW! 12 reviews for one chapter. WHOOP. Well I hope you all review for the next chapter. So out of a 12 Jasper seemed to be the most popular.**

* * *

Vera was running in the forest, she and Laurent had split up but she had promised that as soon as the vampires were safe and their human she would return to him. At the moment she was following a small silver car that herald the human as well as two of the vampires. She had heard their names and finally had a name for the mysteries vampire she had become fascinated with.

Jasper. It was a Texas name as well and it sent shivers down Vera back as the name echoed around her mind. After she made sure they were safe she was going to be hunting for some answers, it was confusing for her, these weird movements and feelings from her body.

It had never happen in her whole vampire life and had never heard of it happening to any other vampire, what was the different's between her and them?

All she could hear from the car was the radio and the human breathing, other then that it was silent as they drove closer and closer towards a place called Phoenix. Vera had been a vampire for a long time but she never bothered to remember every city or towns name so there was a small part of her that was excited that she would be entering somewhere different, hopefully.

She lost track of time as she kept her eyes on the car while running, she could feel the need to feed but choose to ignore it. With James hunting the human there was no time for a hunt even if she was slightly weaker. Four vampires feeding on one human was not enough for any vamp and she had just realised it was a huge mistake but it also meant that James was probably hunting at the moment or making a plan with Victoria either way it was giving them a big chance to escape.

Her mind was lost in thought when she finally realized they had reached the city, meaning it was going to become more difficult for her to follow. As soon as she entered the city, the car was lost from her sight but lucky their scent was easy to pick up and she slowly followed it towards a massive building.

Choosing to hide between a couple of buildings while keeping her eyes on the hotel the vampires and human had entered. She kept her senses opened but with all the humans in the city it was difficult to pick up the three people she was trying to look out for.

Taking a couple of steps further into the alleyway she was hiding in to avoid being seen by humans. James had a lot of connects and some of them had humans working for them, every time Vera meet one there was a load of guilt knowing that they wanted to become a vampire but would mostly end up as a meal.

If she had a choice between being a vampire or a human, there would be no hesitation. Vera had watched countless families and their love between all of them, she wanted a family of her own and she could have had a family already but was to scared to actually check around for any part of her family or if there was any actually left.

Darkness set in as the day past and it was when she moved slightly closer to the building that was when the scent of the human that James was hunting invaded her senses but there was no scent of Jasper and Alice, the two vampires. Curious she followed the scent that was still fresh to an old ballet studio called Mimi's.

* * *

Loud shouts came from the studio and Vera wasted no time in entering. A scream reached her ears before the scent of fresh blood caused her to stumble slightly, she may have been a vampire for centuries but she had zero blood control, it was the one problem she had in this life.

"Beautiful. Very visually dynamic." James voice echoed around the empty room. Vera rolled her eyes, he was never one for taking in his surroundings and that was why vampires always managed to surprise him in a fight and it was always either her or Laurent that helped him out every time.

If it hadn't of been for her, Laurent and Victoria. He would have been dead years ago but she had an advantage, he would never of expected her to turn against him but she didn't see a reason why this human had to die and he would also be endangering them all if he killed her, they would have seven vampires hunting them after all.

"I chose my stage well" There was silent's apart from the heavy breathing coming from the human. "It's too bad he didn't have the strength to turn you. Instead, he kept you this fragile little human. It's cruel, really."

Vera moved closer as all sound stopped before a loud scream erupted causing Vera to flinch, James was cruel to all humans and he liked seeing them suffer and the fact that it would piss of a coven made it more exciting to him.

"Tell Edward how much it hurts. Tell him to avenge you. Tell Him!" The screaming continued as Vera moved closer, trying to keep as quiet as possible until the right moment. "Tell Him! Tell Him!" James yelled.

She couldn't handle the human screaming anymore and she was sure that Edward, She guess was the vampire protecting her, would much rather have her alive then tortured to death. She used her body and the speed to her advantage, slamming against James which sent him flying across the room. Her side was aching at the movement but she had to get him further away from Bella.

Looking away from James for a moment to see Bella staring at her in shock, she gave the small human a nod before she was slammed into a couple of mirror's. It was her own fault, she had turned her back on the enemy, giving James a chance to attack her.

He never gave her a chance as a moment pasted before she felt his hand wrap around her neck.

"Well, this is a surprise. My own coven attacking me, for what? A Human? We kill them everyday, what's so special about this filth?" James questioned.

James glared as Vera kept silence only moving to grab hold of his wrist but he stopped her movements by slamming her head against the glass, causing loud cracks to appear.

"We…were human once." She muttered before sending him a sharp glare. Vera managed to push James back before she slammed her foot against his chest sending him into the air before crashing down on some mirror stands.

Wasting no time as she ran towards where Bella was laid with blood pouring around her. "I take you to Edward" She whispered softly as she slipped her hand under Bella's legs while the other was wrapped around her waist. She ignored the blood and the thirst to sink her teeth into the humans neck as she tried to jump onto the small balcony so she could escape.

A pale dirty white hand wrapped around Vera ankle before throwing her into the ground, she was quick on her feet ignoring Bella for a moment who was grunting as she ripped a piece of glass from her leg. James body slammed against her's before he throw her into one of the windows, her back cracking and small cracks appearing on her face.

She was running out of time and her energy was running out as well. Panting as she silently watched as James stalked towards where Bella laid crying. James lift up the humans wrist before sinking his teeth into her, a loud screech escaping Bella.

James was been expecting Vera to attack but he hadn't expected a large flame to slam against his chest, his screams and yells being ignored as the fire burned him. It was gone in a second to be replaced with Vera who throw him towards a mirror but instead of him slamming into it, he used it as a lift before he spun in the air to be welcomed with Vera fist as she slammed him against the wall.

Holding him in place as the sound of running feet reached her ears, it seemed Carlisle and the others had finally made it. Vera never moved her hands from James throat as the feet stopped moving. The corner of her eye, she could see most of them staring at Bella who was transforming while Jasper had his eyes on her.

* * *

**A/N Review please. Thank you.**

**Question: Thank to hypersreak. I'm curious on if you could choose what ability/power/gift would you want?**


End file.
